


64. it’s two sugars, right?

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them knew that Matt was having a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	64. it’s two sugars, right?

All of them knew that Matt was having a rough day.

At the third time Spoole heard him curse, he actually jumped off his seat because of the loud bang of Matt’s fist against his desk. He turned around and, over the monitors, he saw him with his head on his hands, expression hidden but he could easily guess that Matt’s face was red of exasperation.

For some reason, Matt had been having trouble with his computer all day: it started with a corrupted file (that after a few long minutes fighting with it, he finally discovered the solution) and it developed to his program crashing every few hours. Adam and Bruce shared a look when they heard their boyfriend taking deep breaths over and over again. It ended up with him getting up and walking around the office, Benson following behind him, curiously.

Matt was deep into editing (for the second time) when he saw, in the corner of his eye, someone approaching him and then, a cup appeared on his desk and a hand fell warm on his shoulder. “It’s two sugars, right? Or just one?” When he looked up, he saw Lawrence smiling at him warmly.

“It was two but it’s alright,” he gave Lawrence a small smile. “Thank you.”

Lawrence started taking something out of the pocket and when Matt noticed, it was a small package of sugar. “Don’t stress yourself,” he squeezed Matt’s shoulder softly before kissing his boyfriend’s temple and going back to his desk.

He didn’t need the tea to warm his heart because Lawrence’s gesture was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> @somespontaneouswriting in tumblr! <3


End file.
